twdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Exedra121
Hi, welcome to Thumb Wrestling Domination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The PanTher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve Gazillion (Talk) 22:49, 1 July 2009 Check it out!! Hey Exedra, it's Ace, I made a mask for The PanTher, if you like it, than you could put it on the page. Well, SEE YAH!! Well, first you make your wrestler, then look for the key that says Print Screen press it, then if you have it, open Microsoft Powerpoint, right click it, and press Paste, right click again, then press save picture as, as what you want, then if you have it, open Microsoft Picture Manager, the press where it says Getting Started, then press crop, then where those black lines, hold it down and make a perfect rectangle with your wrestler in it, and save it. Thats how you do it. P.S-you can aslo edit it by opening Pictures look for your picture, then right click it, then press edit, then you can do whatever you want to it, when your done, save it. Umm...Exedra?I Already Made A Season 3..And The Dexteras Havent Won 2 Times.Only One Ok.Dont Edit My Charecters.PS,Chester Did Beat The PanTher In The Semifinals.Dont Erase That Anymore! Exedra!This Is The Last Straw!You Cant Just Change My Matches And Say My Wrestlers Were Banished!I Am This Close To Reporting You! II How Can You Tell If Someone Is An Admin?Because Ace Said He Asked Steve Gazillion For Me To Be An Admin. Ok Exedra.Im Sorry Exedra, can you please put someone else other than The Finisher in the finals, until I feel ready, then he can be in a championship. Oh and not Laker Louis, anybody else, but just not any of my wrestlers. Hey Exedra, its Ace, can you tell everybody about the bottom 6 in Wrestler Of The Month because I forgot to. Thanks!--Ace Infinity 03:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) The PanTher Has Faced Almost All Created Dexteras.It Woudnt Hurt To Have A Rematch.Also,Yeah I Did create The Season 3 Finals.The Order Of Who Made The Finals Was Like This: Inyo,Ace,Me,Me,You,Me. Exedra, me and Jnor already promised SamMan that he could make the Season 8 Finals.--Ace Infinity 16:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey exedra, I would like to know if I can make a wrestler that is just like The PanTher, I just need to know if its OK with you.--Ace Infinity 23:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean a second PanTher. Exedra,Whats With Your New Wrestler,9?Thats Copyright Ok, but should I surpise you of do have an idea on what they look like? Ok, I think I can do that. P.S- what site is just like here.--Ace Infinity 22:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Exedra!You Cant Just Make Steve Gazillions Wrestler A Sinistera!What Is Up With You?! Well,You Shouldve Asked Steve First Before Doing That.PS:Heck Yeah,I Have An Account On The Bakugan Community.How Much Bakugan Do u Have? I Currently Have 72 +2 Traps. Dude! Why Did U Make Some Wrestler You Dont Own(Steve) A Dextera?!You Can Get Banned From me if You Keep Doing This!This Is The LAST WARNING!! You Couldve Said That Steve Had Just Helped Kitty King And Stayed A Sinistra,Besides,Isnt Kitty King A Sinistra?Last Time He Was In A Match(A Couple Seasons Ago..) He Was A Sinistra. why did u already make match 30?and not to be mean,but i just know every season you make,the panthers gonna win. Exedra?Are You Listining To Me?Dont Make The FInals Yet.There Is Still 11 Matches To Got Before The Finals. Dont Tell Me!You Ruined It! Exedra, can you please not put Zero and Overload in the Created Season 9 Finals because they haven't been in a match (and even though I will make a match I don't want them in the finals) and pretty much that you spoiled the finals by saying Mei Lei is champ, is is pretty much ruined, so you think you can change it and make sure it is very fair --Ace Infinity 01:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Exedra.I Like Keeping My Wrestlers To My Self. Exedra, time to make the finals for Season 9.--'Ace Infinity' 00:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey Exedra, can you finish the finals for Season 9.--'Ace Infinity' 19:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Jeez..I Dont Yell At You BECAUSE Of The PanTher,But What You Do In The Match.Like You Made Apolo Dex A Sinistera Without Steve's Permission,You Made Steve A Dextera.Its Not The PanTher I Hate,I Just Dont like When All You Say Is: I Was Board.So What? I've had enough with you two fighting, Kory you need to calm down with Exedra, and Exedra can't you think before you act so Kory doesn't get mad, why won't you guys make up or I'll have to ban you both, I you all know, that's not how I solve thing, but you guys are focing my hand.--'Ace Infinity' 23:23, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Exedra when you will gonna finish your Created Season 9 -Maximus0 Dude.Primo Metal Was Elliminated From The Competition Fair And Square.He Cant Come Back Since He Was Beat. Its Ok. ;) --高丽大炸弹! 00:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC)